1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for transmitting video data from a mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increase in the availability of highly integrated memory and the transmission speed of large-scale data, a mobile communication terminal (“terminal”) may store and transmit a text message, a still image or a melody, and record, store, edit and transmit video.
Users are increasingly recording video through the terminal or transmitting stored video to other terminals.
During transmission of video data or an audio signal synchronized with a video signal between terminals, a conventional terminal cannot transmit the video data when the video data is being reproduced. A user must stop reproducing the video data, write a message, attach the video data to be transmitted to the message, and transmit the message to another terminal. In other words, conventional terminals transmit video data by separately implement reproduction of video data and transmission of a message to which the video data file is attached.
FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate a conventional terminal apparatus, including signal flow through the apparatus, for transmitting video data from a terminal.
As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, the apparatus for transmitting the video data includes a key input unit 110, an event processing unit 120, a video data reproduction unit 130, a message transmission unit 140, a data storage unit 150, an output processing unit 160, and a call processing unit 170. The descriptions for these units are given below.
Upon a user pressing an option key, the key input unit 110 recognizes the pressed key. The key input unit 110 determines, for example, if the pressed key is a video data reproduction start key, a video data reproduction stop key, or a message transmission start key. The key input unit 110 transmits the result of the determination to the event processing unit 120.
The event processing unit 120 notifies the video reproduction unit 130 and the message transmission unit 140 of an event. Examples of an event include a video data reproduction start event, a video data reproduction stop event, and a message transmission start event.
The video data reproduction unit 130 reads video data selected by the user from the data storage unit 150 and reproduces the video data.
The message transmission unit 140 writes a message, attaches a selected video data file to the written message, and attempts to transmit the message attached to a video data file according to a data transmission protocol.
The video data file and related information are stored in the data storage unit 150.
The output processing unit 160 audiovisually notifies a user of reproduction information of the video data and terminal information.
The call processing unit 170 transmits the message to a receiving terminal in accordance with directions from the message transmission unit 140.
Hereinafter, a method for transmitting video data from a conventional terminal will be described with reference to signal flow diagram of FIGS. 1A and 1B.
A user presses a video data reproduction key after selecting the video data to be reproduced from a list of videos stored in the data storage unit 150. The key input unit 110 determines that the pressed key is a video data reproduction start key. The key input unit 110 notifies the event processing unit 120 of the determination. The event processing unit 120 notifies the reproduction unit 130 of a video data reproduction start event corresponding to the determination. The event processing unit 120 activates the video data reproduction unit 130 and notifies the video data reproduction unit 130 of selected video data information.
The video data reproduction unit 130 reads the selected video data from the data storage unit 150 and reproduces the read video data.
To transmit the video data currently being reproduced, the user stops reproducing the video data.
The user presses a key to stop reproduction of the video data currently being reproduced. The key input unit 110 determines the pressed key is intended to stop video data reproduction, and notifies the event processing unit 120 of the determination. The event processing unit 120 notifies the video data reproduction unit 130 to stop reproducing video data and deactivates the video data reproduction unit 130.
The video data reproduction unit 130 stops reproducing the video data and notifies the event processing unit 120 that reproduction has stopped. The event processing unit 120 notifies the output processing unit 130 that the video data reproduction unit 130 is deactivated. The output processing unit 160 indicates, on a terminal screen the video data reproduction unit 130 is deactivated.
To transmit the video data for which reproduction of has stopped, the user presses a message transmission key. The key input unit 110 determines the pressed key is for message transmission and notifies the event processing unit 120. The event processing unit 120 notifies the message transmission unit 140 of a message transmission event corresponding to the pressed key and activates the message transmission unit 140.
The user writes a message utilizing the message transmission unit 140. The message transmission unit 140 attaches the written message to a selected video data file, and attempts to transmit the message through the call processing unit 170.
Upon complete transmission of the message, the message transmission unit 140 notifies the event processing unit 120 and the event processing unit 120 notifies the output processing unit 160.
The output processing unit 160 audiovisually notifies the user that transmission of the message, and the video data file has been completed.
In summary, a user of a conventional terminal desiring to transmit a video data currently being reproduced must stop reproducing the video data and transmit a message to which the entire video data file is attached. To transmit a portion of the video data, the user is required to edit the video data using editing software before transmission. An edited version of the video data and the editing software require separate storage locations.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved apparatus and method for transmitting video data that provides additional advantages over conventional terminals and increases user convenience.